El Tesoro Inmortal
by Pyb World
Summary: "Me proporcionas el Perla y yo la carta". Eso era lo que ella había dicho. Tal vez no había sido un trato justo, pero ella era un pirata, al igual que él y podía hacer algo desagradable en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no esperó que ella trajera un compañero que lo deseaba muerto.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**El Tesoro Inmortal**

* * *

En Tortuga, sobre un taburete de madera y apoyando su espalda sobre la pared del mismo material, se encontraba Jack Sparrow, con una típica botella de ron en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la brújula. La miraba hace bastante rato, con el ceño fruncido, viendo como, en el interior de esta, la flecha giraba y giraba sin un rumbo fijo.

La botella sucia que tenía en mano estaba medio llena y eso que se la había arrebatado a un borracho hace varios minutos atrás, ya que este había tenido el descuido de dejarla en una mesa. Sacando sus ojos de los giros exasperantes, vio la botella en sus manos y bebió un sorbo de ron, bueno, no un sorbo.

—Pareciera que se te han acabado las ideas, Jack —dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

Él no levantó la vista, sino que se dedicó a mirar nuevamente la brújula en su mano y la agitó tratando de hacer que funcione.

—El ron —afirmó viendo como esta no paraba de girar—. Parará de girar cuando se me acabe el ron —y, dicho esto, sonrió mostrando esos dientes pirata. Subió las piernas a la mesa que estaba cerca y volvió a beber otro poco del ron.

La mujer que le había dado la palabra se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de él. Su pelo era rubio, pero estaba amarrado y un poco escondido bajo un sombrero tricornio negro de cuero. En vez de vestido traía una camisa y pantalones bombachos, también una funda de espada con ésta metida dentro. Parte de su vestimenta era un par negro de botas del mismo material que el sombrero.

Jack recordaba haber visto esa vestimenta antes pero en…

—¡Elizabeth! —exclamó aparatando el ron rápidamente de la vista de la mujer, tratándolo de esconder disimuladamente, recordando lo que había pasado en la isla tiempo atrás. Con la otra mano cerró la brújula y luego la miró—. No esperaba verte aquí —frunció la boca—. ¿Dónde está el querido Will?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Es el capitán del Holandés Errante ahora ¿Recuerdas? —se cruzó de piernas y brazos—. Aún no pasan los diez años.

Jack por fin, después de varios intentos, pudo esconder el ron bajo la mesa.

Bajó los pies y guardó la brújula en su usual lugar.

Un tipo, que estaba a unos dos metros, golpeó a su compañero, y fue entonces cuando la mayoría de los que estaban alrededor empezaron a golpearse unos a otros sin razones. Lanzándose por arriba de la mesa, peleando con espadas y pistolas. Uno que otro tenía una botella vacía de ron en la mano y le pegaba a lo que primero se encontraban. Sin embargo, ambos nos se movieron de sus puestos, haciendo caso omiso a la pelea.

—¿Y se puede saber… por qué estás aquí? —preguntó. Luego a la mente le asaltó una idea tenebrosa—. No has venido a quemar el ron ¿Verdad?

Elizabeth aguantó la risa ante el comentario, tapándose la boca con la mano por unos segundos. Después carraspeó tratando de ocultarla y puso una expresión neutra y fría. Se inclinó, apoyándose con los brazos en la mesa y mirando fijamente a Jack. La pelea se intensificó a su alrededor, pero eso no le hizo subir el tono de su vos.

—No he venido por el ron —comentó mientras se echaba para atrás por unos segundos para esquivar un objeto que pasó casi rosándole la cabeza—. Necesito que me ayudes… a buscar un tesoro. Una tripulación y el Perla.

Eso le interesó a él, pero no se lo demostró a Elizabeth.

—¿Qué gano? —preguntó—. Si quieres navegar en la preciosa Perla, tendrá que ser si yo quiero ¿Savy? —frunció el ceño y la boca—. De todas formas ¿Qué buscas, querida?

Ella sonrió. Jack había dado justo en el clavo. Sacó bajo la mesa una carta de navegación negra y la sacudió de izquierda a derecha con una sonrisa forzada. Él miró atentamente como sacudió la carta, como regodeándose. Porque esa, ese color y ese tamaño, solamente la había visto en una carta de navegación. Un lugar que muchos habían deseado encontrar pero habían sucumbido antes de poder presenciar el poder que le otorgaba el tesoro que se encontraba en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez.

—Me proporcionas el Perla y yo la carta —extendió la otra mano— ¿Tenemos un trato?

Jack, miró la mano extendida y la carta sucesivamente. Sin poder soportarlo más, puesto que el delirio era mucho, sacó el ron debajo de la mesa y bebió bastante para luego volver a mirar la carta. Después se terminó toda la botella y sacó la brújula para ver sus indicaciones. Ésta había dejado de girar y estaba apuntando a la carta negra. Frunció el ceño y miró la mano sin confiarse mucho.

Dejó la botella vacía en la mesa.

—Bienvenida al Perla.

No estrechó su mano.

Se levantó y, seguido por Elizabeth quien tenía fuertemente agarrada la carta de navegación, lo siguió. Por otro lado, mientras atravesaban la pelea sin que nada les tocara, ni objeto ni persona le golpeara, Jack aprovechó de quitarle la botella a uno de los que peleaban con espada y cuando este se iba a dar la vuelta para atacar al ladrón él se agachó haciendo así que el tipo se encontrara con otro, y, pensando que este le había robado, empezó una pelea. Jack siguió su camino con su singular caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya estaban llegando al perla cuando Elizabeth decidió hablar.

—La carta lleva a las Cuevas Perdidas, desde ahí en delante se usa un mapa que nos lleva más adentro —exclamó deteniendo los pasos de los dos—. Para conseguir esa parte, ese mapa, tuve que hacer algo y tengo que llevar a alguien en este viaje, pues él lo posee en sus pertenecías y quiere parte de la ganancia. También sabe dónde encontrar lo que se necesita para hacer que funcione una vez que lleguemos.

Jack se giró a mirarla.

En Tortuga era de noche, la luna estaba en su punto más alto y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes. Las aguas eran tranquilas, pero ella estaba segura de que si navegaban más adentro estas serían turbulentas. Después de todo eran engañosas y peligrosas.

—Sabía que era muy simple para se verdad —exclamó en un susurro. Subió el tono de voz y caminó dos pasos en dirección a Elizabeth con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro—. ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Ella no se mostraba muy decidida a decirlo. Demoró unos segundos, pero luego de un suspiro y una mirada furtiva al Perla, decidió que era mejor decirlo de una vez para no atormentarse más. Miró al final del muelle.

—¿Lo llevarás si te lo muestro? —no se volteó a mirarlo.

—Tal vez, puede que sí o puede que no.

—A mí no me agrada —informó ella tratando así de que hubiera una posibilidad de subir a su acompañante a bordo—. Jamás lo hizo y jamás lo hará. Pero es mi única salvación.

Jack no respondió y con un gesto de las manos indicó que se apurara.

Elizabeth suspiró nuevamente, derrotada. Puso la mano libre alrededor de la boca y gritó:

—¡Ven!

Entre la oscuridad que había en el puerto, surgió una figura. Él al principio no pudo ver bien quién era, por lo que entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza un poco para adelante. Pero una vez que lo hubo visto no pudo esconder su sorpresa, dando unos pasos para atrás, alejándose del humano que lo miraba fijamente con odio.

La botella de ron resbaló de su mano, estrellándose contra el suelo y haciéndose añicos. Sin embargo eso a él no le importó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. La figura se rio de su cara.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar… Jack Sparrow —siseó Davy Jones.

* * *

_Estaba viendo la película y se me ocurrió esto._


End file.
